Liar
by KeiaWinchester
Summary: Stefan gives Elena a ring. Oh but this isn't any old ring! This ring is magic! How effect Elena? Maybe she will find out and confront him...  STELENA break-up, tiny DELENA moment! One-Shot!  COMPLETE


**I'm on the BALL! You guys are getting update from every which way! No need to thank me!**

**New story! Post Klaus events, so Klaus is died and gone, Stefan is back and still with Elena, Damon's miserable and doing Damon-ic things...**

_**Liar**_

"Bonnie, can you tell me what this ring's for?" Elena quizzed as she handed Bonnie the promise ring Stefan gave to her after he was released from Klaus' compulsion.

"Pretty ring." Caroline said as she stood up. "We're running low on popcorn. I'll get more."

Caroline, Bonnie, and she were having a sleepover and somehow, Bonnie ended up trying new spells.

"Sure." Bonnie said and took the circular, blue object from her friend.

As Bonnie took the ring, she felt a sting and hissed in pain as the ring fall to the floor. It was like something shocked her. A wave of emotions hit her intensely and her mind went black. It was something powerful and strong, but fake and compelling. It felt adoring, admiring, but fake at the same time. It felt like... love?

"Bonnie? Bonnie? What's wrong? Bonnie, tell me!" Elena called to the witch, who seemed to be in a trance.

That's when it hit her. The ring wasn't just any ring. It was spelled. Grams had told her that witches had to power to make someone love someone else by spelling a jewelry piece. As long as the person wore the jewel piece, they would love the giver of the ring.

"Who gave you this ring?" Bonnie demanded, completely ignoring all her worried friend's questions. The spell was very old and she could tell it would take some work to break.

"Stefan. Why?" Elena asked, confused. "Bonnie, tell me." She said again.

"This ring is spelled. Whoever wears it becomes in love with whoever gave it to them. The spell is too old to be broken by me. I don't have enough power." Bonnie said as she waited for a reaction from Elena.

Elena just sat there. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't speak. Now it all was making sense. Her love for Stefan never felt real. When she kissed Damon when he was on his death bed, she felt fire from her lips down to her toes. When she kissed Stefan later on, it wasn't anything there. Now when she thinks back, she never felt a spark when they kissed or when he touched her.

Elena managed to calm down and answer some of her worked friend's questions.

"What did you say?" Elena said even though she knew it would be along the lines of 'Are you OK?'

"So... Are you OK?" A worried Caroline asked mimicking the words Elena said in her head only moments before. Elena had been so out of it she didn't even hear Caroline come in the room, let alone hear Bonnie explain everything.

"I'm surprised that you aren't crying your heart out. Well, kind of not. I mean, your love was fake." Bonnie said. "Caroline, could you pick the ring up? It shocked me when I picked it up. I just want to see if it's for vampires, too."

Without a second thought, the young blonde picked up the ring and inspected it. "No, only witches." Caroline held the ring out for Elena to take.

"I don't want that." She said disgusted, yet unsurprised. She could believe that magic was the base for her and Stefan's relationship. She grabbed her car keys from her bed and headed downstairs for the door.

"Where are you doing?" The witch and vampire asked unison.

"Something I should have done a long time ago: confront Stefan."

* * *

><p>As Elena pulled up to the Salvatore Boarding House, she was angry, yet nervous.<p>

What if Stefan took his anger out on her?

"He would never do that", the angel on her left shoulder stated with a confident smile.

"You don't know that!" The devil on her right shoulder blurted, jumping in on the debate. "He spelled that ring, so there's no telling what he would do!"

Elena sighed; this was going to be hard. She could only hope Damon would be there to save her. With the thought of Damon, she hoped out the car and approached the huge wooden door carefully. As she got closer, she saw a beautiful smirk with blazing blue eyes above it.

Damon.

"I was wondering how long you were going to sit out there." Damon Salvatore joked with the brunette.

"Did you know?" Elena said though her perfectly white teeth, ignoring his joke. His smirk instantly dropped and it actually pained Elena to see him so serious.

"Did I know what?" He was clearly confused. He was either lying to protect Stefan or he was actually clueless.

With a sigh, she replied, "My ring. He gave me a spelled ring. Is he here?" She pushed her way past the stunned vamp and headed upstairs.

"Elena?" Damon said catching her attention and turning her around. "I really didn't know. I promise."

Elena smiled. He was telling the truth. He always told the truth. "I know, Damon." With those words, she dashed upstairs to the third door on the left: Stefan's room.

_Knock, knock._

"Come in, Elena." Stefan greeted.

As she walked in, she seen him at his desk, pen in hand. She felt different seeing him. She felt like they were only and barely friends, almost strangers to each other.

"Why? Why did you do it?" Elena blurted as she chewed on her bottom lip to keep the tears in.

"Do what?" Stefan was utterly confused. He really didn't know this time. Normally he could read her like a book, but now... he slipped the loop.

"The ring! You had that ring spelled, so I'll love you forever!" Elena yelled at him. "Our love was fake." She whispered.

Stefan slowly walked up to the frightened girl. She didn't know what he was going to do with her. It seemed he only had one chose: let her go.

"Where is it?" His cold, dead breathe on the cheeks, unlike Damon's warm breathe.

"I threw it out my window." she lied. Bonnie most likely destroying it about now or Caroline was throwing it out _her_ window. "Stay out of my life." She called as she turned and walked out the door.

With a sigh, he walked lazily back over to his desk and began to write again.

"You can lead the horse to water, but you can't make it drink."

**How'd I do? I really **_**couldn't**_** think of any other way to end it, but I think I started out good. :-) There was going to be a DELENA dinner scene at the end, but I took it out because it didn't match the title, or the STELENA argument/break-up.**

**I could publish the DELENA scene under another title, because it's complete and just sitting here, unread. Let me know in a review if you guys want it. Let's say... two reviews and I'll post it!**

**Seems fair? Good! :-)**

**-KeKe**


End file.
